Wakey Wakey
by VampiressE12B
Summary: Sequal to After. Basicly it starts with revenge on fang for waking every one up, and turns into WAR! MWAHAHAHHAHAH! i've been drinking coffie again. hehe.
1. Chapter 1

Iggy's Revenge on Fang

AN/ So this is the lonnnnggg chapter story sequel to After. This is pretty much just everyone waking each other up. And Fang started it. Sigh.

**Disclaimer:**** V: HAHA I OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!!**

**Fang: That's just Maximum Ride with a piece of paper with your name on it taped on the spine.**

**V: Well, Well, I bet no one understood that sentence so there!!**

**Wow, I'm smooth.**

**Third Person**

Iggy snuck through the halls, firecrackers in hand. Today was the day. The day he would finally get revenge on fang for waking him up. He had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing manically. _**(Don't you just LOVE that word?)**_

He stopped at Fang's door. He knew it was Fang's door because he could hear the faint sound of the radio playing Blue October _**(I'm just using one of my favorite bands, plus whenever I listen to Blue October I think of Fang. Especially Everlasting Friend. That song is perfect for Fang and Max. Right Back to the story, he he.) **_Iggy quietly opened the door, and then, hearing the soft sounds of breathing, he threw down all twenty fire crakers at once and the ran like heck back to his and Gazzy's room!!!

He slammed the door, but more like closed it as fast as he could without making any noise. A silent slam. He then pounced on his bed and buried himself in his covers as fast as he could. He could already hear footsteps outside. That was weird though. They sounded like Max's. _**(Ohhhh, Iggy's in trouble…..) **_

His door burst open and Max screamed "IIIIGGGGGGGGYYYYYYY!!! STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!!!! AND STOP BLOWING MY STUFF UP! YOU JUST DESTROYED MY FAVORITE CD!!" Oops.

"Sorry Max, I though it was Fang's room." Iggy apologized quietly.

"Sorry Ig. But my room smells like lavender candles and Fang's smells like Dirty laundry." He had wondered why it smelled so good.

"I though he was just using your soap again." Just then he heard a quiet "Shhhhhhh." From under his bed.

"He has been." Max said angrily. "If you see him, tell me. He's dead."

Max left the room, and Fang got out from under Iggy's bed.

"Man, thanks for covering for me." Iggy just looked in his direction for a moment before he made a decision.

"HEY MAX!! I FOUND HIM!!"

"Crap." Fang said before launching himself out the window and hiding in the bushes. Max burst through the door.

"Sorry, he got away."

AN/ HAHAHAHAhaHAHAHAH! I'm sorry, but I think its funny that Fang's been using Max's soap. By the way, this is after the whole find a home thing is over, so they now have a house.


	2. Niggy revenge

Nudge Channel.

AN/ I think I'm going to turn this into a revenge fic instead. And then rename it revenge of the waky waky. HAHAHAHAHHA! shifty eyes riggghhhhtttt. I am very angry. 57 people read this, and 3 reviewed. I am not a happy camper!

**Disclaimer:**** At group thereapy.**

**V: Hello, my names V.**

**Group: Hi V.**

**V: And I'm here because I think that I own the rights to Maximum Ride.**

**Bipolor person: whispering behind hand. This chick's nuts!**

Third Person

Nudge and Iggy were each stationed on opposite ends of the hallway. They were using a walkie talkie to communicate. Why, you ask, when no one else was home? Well, its simple really. Walkie-talkies are cool.

"Nudge channel. Nudge channel come in Nudge channel. This is Pyro eagle. Come in Nudge channel." Iggy whispered into the walkie-talkie. Across the hall Nudge sighed and spoke into her walkie-talkie.

"Nudge channel here. Hey Ig? Do I have to be Nudge channel I was thinking maybe my name could be something a little cooler like I don't know princess punk or birdie of doom or…." Iggy cut her off.

"Fine your new name is Chatterbox bird. NOW! Do you have the paint?" Nudge pressed the button and whispered a "Yuppers" into the mouth. She saw an evil grin spread on Iggy's face. "And its PINK right?"

"Yuppers!" Nudge replied again.

"Okay, on the count of three we'll both roll to the middle of the hall where Fang's room is." He said. After three seconds the both rolled on the floor to the door in the middle. "Now." Iggy said "this IS fang's room right??" He asked nudge.

"Yep." And with that they bust into the room holding there water guns out just like the spies on TV. _**(YAYAYYAYYY Niggy!! Or Idge!! Or whatever!!)**_

"Its clear." Nudge said.

"Excellent." Iggy replied grinning like a mad man. And with that they went to work. Using up all TWELVE of the pink spray paint bottles.

AN/ Ohhhh what did they do?? Well, you'll just have to wait and see, wont you? And if I don't get more reviews….. You'll never know!! MWAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAH!!


	3. Phrases

**Phrases**

_**AN/ Hope you guys like it!**_

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Maximum Ride. **

**Third person.**

When the flock got back from the store (where they were in the last chapter) Fang automatically knew that something was wrong. Nudge's mouth was shut, and Iggy had an evil smile plastered on his face that would scare a little kid so much they would wet their pants!

So fang hurriedly brushed past them and ran toward the stairs. He leapt up them two at a time. He got to his room and through open the door, and stared horrorified at the sight before him**. (I am trying so hard not to crack up right now and not to do an evil laugh because I'm I my 5****th**** hour.)**

There were horrible cruel phrases spray painted all over his walls in…pink!!

I heart Fluffy bunnies

Bella Dancerella is my hero

Fangums was here

Lol.

Max and Fang (awww)

Fluffy bunnies scare me

I'm a pretty pink princess!

Emo! Emo! Emo! Emo!

MWAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!

He ran downstairs bent on killing Iggy and taping Nudges mouth shut forever, when he fell and landed right on Gazzy's favorite movie. The flock gasped. Everyone turned toward Gazzy, who was giving fang the death glare that he had learned from Fang himself.

"You'll pay for this fang. Oh you will pay." And with that he retreated to his room no doubt, to think up his revenge.


	4. Gazzy's revenge

Gazzy's Revenge

_**AN/ HAHAHAHAHA, oh, this is gonna be funny. **_

**Disclaimer:**** V: HAHA I OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!!**

**Fang: That's just Maximum Ride with a piece of paper with your name on it taped on the spine.**

**V: Well, Well, I bet no one understood that sentence so there!!**

**Third Person**

Gazzy put on all black clothes and painted under his eyes with black paint. He even through on some black gloves and a hat. He proceeded toward Fang's room. Everyone else was downstairs eating dinner and watching a marathon of house.

"Dunn dunn dun dun dun duunn duuuunnn." He hummed. He wanted his revenge to be complete with theme music. He tiptoed into Fangs room. He knew a secret about Fang. A secret that he was sure no one else in the house knew. Except Angel of coarse, she was the one who had told him. But other then that, no one else knew.

Gazzy opened the underwear drawer and took out the most embarrassing piece of revenge in the history of revenge.

**Downstairs in the living room (where the rest of the flock are) **

Gazzy came down with a huge grin on his face, and Fang knew immediately that he was about to get it for stepping on his favorite movie. Gazzy went to stand in front of the TV with his hands behind his back.

"Gazzy." Nudge said. "Get out of the way!" He just grinned bigger.

"I would like you all to be present for the unveiling of Fang's biggest secret." He said. Max turned off the TV, no doubt hoping that this would be good. Gazzy suddenly waved the pink underwear above his head.

"FANG WEARS PINK UNDERWEAR! FANG WEARS PINK UNDERWEAR! PINK!!" He yelled. Nudge's eyes got as big as dinner plates.

"Ahhhhhh!! My eyes!! They burn!!" but then she fell off the couch, laughing. Iggy soon joined her.

"I did NOT need to see that." Angle said, leaving the room.

"Oh please. I already knew that." Max said. The flock turned to gawk at her.

"That's VERY interesting Max…" Iggy said, suggestively. Max turned the color of a ripe tomato.

"I DO THE LAUNDRY YOU IDIOT!" she yelled, throwing a bowl of popcorn at his head. "And since you're the reason I threw that, you get to pick it up." She said.

"Fang you have some serious issues." Nudge said. Fang blushed and snatched his underwear away from Gazzy. He turned toward the stairs to return it to its rightful place in his underwear drawer.

"I'm going to get revenge on you for making me look at that." Angel said.

_**AN/ Pink underwear. Lovely. Lol. **_


	5. DyedEverything is dyed

Dyed…everything is dyed…

AN/ Sorry it took so long to update. I give no explanation either. I really don't have a very good excuse.

**Disclaimer: ****I own NOOOOTTTTHHHHIIIINNNGGGG…at…all…**

**Third hour**

Angel stalked upstairs later that night, while the rest of the flock was sound asleep. She silently crept into fang's room. She wouldn't have to be so quiet now. She wouldn't be able to wake Fang up now unless she beat him over the head with a baseball bat.

She opened the drawers that contained all of Fang's precious black clothing. An evil grin spread across her face as she lifted them all and stuffed them into a pillowcase. She ran downstairs with the bag clutched in her tiny hands, an evil cackle sounding in her head.

The Next Morning

A terrified cry echoed throughout the flock's new home the next morning. Max, Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy all automatically looked up toward the ceiling. (People always do that when they hear something upstairs, isn't that weird?) They heard heavy footsteps falling down the stairs fast.

A streak of pink blinded all of them, except Iggy who was blind and Angel who knew exactly what was going on, for an instant. When Max, Gazzy, and Nudge's eyes cleared, they were shocked to see Fang, covered from head to toe in pink! His shirt was pink. His pants were pink. His socks and shoes were pink. Everyone already knew that his underwear was pink. EVEN HIS HAIR WAS PINK!!

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!???!!!" He cried, sinking to the floor in an anguished motion. His face fell forward and rested against the kitchen tile.

"Because I had to look at your pink underwear obviously." Angel said, calmly taking a bite of her toast.

_**AN/ Review? I know it was short, but it's a short part!**_


End file.
